


The Wicked Are Fair

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm and Curufin are trash, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Plans of kidnapping, fem!Curufin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Feanorian Week Day 3, Celegorm. I’m using the themes of wickedness and love/unrequited love, as well as exploring the loyalties Celegorm has.I can’t separate Curvo and Celegorm so here’s a little thing involving the two of them in Nargothrond, plotting the kidnap of Luthien.This involves a fem!Curufin because I RP as her, and have forgotten how to write canon Curvo.It's the first time I've written in Celegorm's voice.





	

“Why are we doing this again, brother?” My dear sister asked, sprawled out over the couch with such a bored expression. 

I just rolled my eyes. Had she not been listening?

The Princess of Doriath was a sight to behold. There were none as beautiful as she, I was sure of it. And I wanted her for my own, no matter what.

“Because we can force that asshole Thingol into an alliance with our people, Curvo,” I stated proudly. “Were you not always going on about trying to manipulate things to help our goals of retrieving the Silmarils once we defeat Morgoth?”

She frowned at me, before releasing a loud sigh. The sound had woken Huan up, who stared at her with a confused expression. I pet the hound’s nose gently, murmuring comforts as if Curvo had displeased him.

I smiled at my sister. It wasn’t hard to understand why she was so displeased at my ideals for a future marriage. She was worried that I’d forget about her, forget all the wonderful times we had with her.

But she had been so busy with our cousin Felagund, so why should she have all the fun?

I wanted Luthien. She had put a spell over me, she was more beautiful than any other woman I would know. She was so glorious, I just had to have her for my own. And as much as Curvo hated that idea, I knew she would help me.

After all, we both needed each other, from the moment she could recognise me as brother. The lines had been blurred between brother and other, more secret and unconventional things, but we had a bond that transcended all labels.

“Dear sister, I know you are upset, but listen to me,” I moved to sit beside her, leaning on her gently. “I will always treasure the bond we have.” I kissed her cheek and she glanced at me, staring into my eyes with the same intensity I remembered of our father.

“I’ll help you,” She responded softly. “You know I will, no matter whether I approve or not.”

I smiled at her, brushing her hair behind pointed ear.

“I know you will. Because that’s what we do. No matter if I can achieve Luthien’s marriage or not, you are the one who knows me best. And I know you better than any other.”

She just snorted, but she nodded. “Well, what are we waiting for?” She asked. “Let’s go get you your gorgeous half-maia wife.”

I smirked, plans already coming to my mind. We had to get Luthien, she was the shining star that made my soul sing. I had to have her, even if it meant betraying our cousin’s rule. Even if it meant I had to take her in to seduce her.

It would be so easy, though. I am Celegorm the Fair, I am powerful and beautiful and royal. 

Thingol just had to let her be my wife.


End file.
